


Wonderful Things

by barakatballs



Category: WWE
Genre: M/M, PROMPT fill for dane who's been dying for this since july, childhood AU, here you go bruh, i used their real names for the story, more to be added - Freeform, rolleigns - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2168226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barakatballs/pseuds/barakatballs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boy can I tell you a wonderful thing? I can't help but notice you staring at me. I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe, I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wonderful Things

**Author's Note:**

> HERE IT IS DANE
> 
> This will be Roman/Seth and their relationship, from friends to lovers, throughout the years 
> 
> Leati is Roman, Colby is Seth, Josh and John are the Usos, Matt is Roman's brother, yes I used their real names (for this chapter...)
> 
> tam'a = father  
> tin'a = mother

_July 19, 1994_

Small, round hands pressed into the damp sand as shimmering, crystal waves rolled onto the Pensacola shore. Soft palms scooped and molded the sand into tiny pillars, a giggle escaping a young boy’s lips as he sat drenched in saltwater, pleased with his sculpting of a castle. Shells and starfish circled around an amused Leati Anoa’i. The attention of the eight year old was caught by his older and only brother, Matt, as he shamelessly flirted with a lifeguard.

Standing knee deep in the water clad in blue swim shorts, with arms crossed and a smirk worn in plain sight, the twenty-three year old Matt’s eyes were glued to the beautiful lifeguard with the red, slim bathing suit and blonde curls, standing a few inches away from him. “So do you come here often?”

Dark curls bounced as Leati shook his head, rolling his eyes Leati focused his attention back to his sandcastle; he already knew where this was going. Yet the curious child couldn’t help but eavesdrop. The previous responses to Matt’s question were quite entertaining as Leati remembered them. Usually ending with a slap to the face or some words Matt made him swear never to repeat. Looking up to see how his brother was doing, Leati noticed something peculiar.

The beach was quite empty to Leati’s surprise, usually the ocean and sand would be teeming with tourists and natives yet it seemed half of the usual population was there. To Leati’s sight, it looked as if Matt and the lifeguard were the only ones in the water, even since their arrival several minutes ago. Seeing how his brother was occupied, Leati’s grey eyes roamed the beach for a companion, the downside of having a brother fifteen years your senior is that you don’t get much company.

Glancing behind his shoulder, Leati soon forget his temporary loneliness as he saw his tam’a and tin’a sit side by side bathing in the sunlight together. The feeling of his father’s absence could be measured in centuries, it was those rare days when he could run into the arms of his tam’a and be raised into the air with a hearty laugh, that Leati cherished the most. To see his family together, just this once, brought a smile to the young Samoan’s face.

After all he was an Anoa’i.

Matt had told him endlessly how they both were “preparing” for their futures, that they too eventually would continue the Anoa’i legacy through sacrifice and commitment.

Leati, at such a naïve age, said he had no interest in continuing the legacy.

The tears and frustration Leati has seen on the face of his tin’a whenever tam’a would call and say, “I don’t think I’m going home tonight,” served enough for Leati’s desire not to enter his father’s lifestyle of constant back and forth travel and disappearing from memories.

Matt would try to talk some sense into his brother, “But it’s inevitable!”

“What is an in-vet-able?”

But Matt knew Leati was too young to care and so he left it like that, it wasn’t an abandonment of support Matt reassured himself whenever Leati would beg for attention – like he said, it was preparation.

Soon, he would be leaving Pensacola.

The echo of crashing waves snapped Leati out of his thought; his consciousness began to remember his surroundings. How long he had phased out he could not remember, but no longer could Leati see Matt and the pretty woman in the ocean, perhaps they left and did what Matt’s friends would call ‘getting some’. With one final glance to assure his parents didn’t abandon him in the beach, Leati returned back to his sand castle, and reached behind for his collections of shells.

But instead of the coarse sea shell fragments, his hand gripped soft sand.

Hands blindly searching for his shells, Leati finally turned around to see nothing. 

_Where are my shells?_

Desperate, Leati needed those shells to complete the shield crest he was creating for his empire, small hands searched his body, fingers coating his dark hair now with sand particles, pulling his waistband to see if they fell inside his shorts until finally, the young boy began to furiously dig and fling sand into the air.

So captivated by the search, it wasn’t until equally small hands touched the side of his rib cage and shoved him to the ground that Leati realized he was digging himself into a hole.

“Stop flingin’ sand everywhere!”

Leati blinked in confusion at the unexpected voice. Still recovering from his sudden attack, Leati pushed himself up on his hands and was able to look back to see a smaller child than him.

Well, not really that small.

Short black hair was seen adorned in sand, along with pink cheeks on a dark skinned face. Little fists rubbed furiously into their eye sockets, the same voice muttering “You got sand in me eyes” with a groan.

Speechless he was the least to say, Leati was not sure how to react until the annoyed boy put his hands down, revealing brown eyes surrounded with a burning red irritation. Guilt fell on Leati, as if he was the reason for all this boy’s problems, and his mouth opened to say a heartfelt apology that any eight year old could deliver until the sight of marble colored shells caught his eye.

The same exact marble colored shells Leati had moments ago.

_Thief_

Leati _loathed_ having things stolen from him, accidental or on purpose, forgiveness was not an option. The ounce of sympathy Leati had seconds ago soon disappeared, now replaced with revenge.

Grey eyes narrowed, shooting a pretty intimating glare towards the sand stricken boy whose coffee eyes widened the second they noticed the peculiar behavior Leati was radiating.

“ _You stole my shells!”_ Leati _roared_ as he lunged off the ground, _spearing_ the seven year old thief painfully onto the ground, fists reared back ready for damage – just like how his tam’a had shown him – until surprisingly a pair of feet kicked him in his bare chest.

“I didn’t steal them!” Words of defense cried out valiantly. “You weren’t touchin’ em!”

“Stealer!”

“Liar!”

“I’m not a liar _, liar_!”

Leati’s body was ready for another spear when a pair of long arms snaked around his torso and lifted him up, his feet kicking out pointlessly. “Put me down! He took my shells!”

Matt had sense some trouble.

“You have got to stop acting up, Lea – ow!” Matt looked down to see a seething seven year old, the one who just kicked his shin shamelessly, and he could of sworn he heard that kid growl. “I know you did not just hit me, kid.”

The seven year old stood silent, glaring intensely at both Matt and Leati, as he jumped up and down, hands reaching out to the elevated Leati. “You hit me!”

“No I didn’t!” Leati stuck out his tongue, a cocky smile plastered on his smug face.

“Leati, did you hit this kid?” Matt asked, balancing his young brother between his arm and shoulder, “Because he better have a reason for acting like some possessed demon-child.”

“I didn’t hit him,” Leati explained, eye glancing between both the young and older boy, fingers fumbling against each other, “But…I did a tam’a move.”

“You pulled dad’s move?!” Matt nearly dropped Leati out of shock. “No wonder he’s pissed off!”

“What’s piss -,”

“Shh, we don’t say that.”

“But you just did!”

“Hey!” The seven year old boy was still standing in front of the pair of brothers, and still enraged.

“Leati, what do we say?” Matt squatted down so he was on eye level with the younger boy, placing his brother gently on the ground.

Both boys stood quiet, Matt anxiously waiting for an outcome as he saw Leati stare directly at the fuming younger boy whose fists were clenched tight.

“Leati?” Matt asked, he didn’t want anymore trouble especially on a day when their father was actually around, “What do you have to say this boy?”

Leati’s silence was broken when suddenly he broke into giggle fits, his body bouncing up and down giddily.

“What’s so funny?” The younger boy growled.

“Haha you have pfft, haha you,” Leati could barley finish the sentence.

“I have a what?”

Leati couldn’t’ help it.

“You have a big nose!”

“Oh Jesus Christ,” Matt groaned, slapping his face with his palm the moment Leati was flung backwards by the boy’s lunge, and to his amazement Leati was still laughing.

Rolling in the sand with flying feet and hands, hair yanking and pulling, biting and shoving, and sand kicked in the face, their brawl was ruined when an older man wearing square-rimmed glasses came rushing to the scene, scooping the flailing seven year old into his arms, frantically trying to calm the boy down, “Colby, what is going on?”

Before Leati could launch himself on the newly identified Colby, Matt swung his brother over his shoulder.

“He hit me, dad!” Colby cried, rubbing fresh tears that streamed his red and sandy cheeks, a tiny finger pointing directly at a frustrated Leati.

“Is that true?” Colby’s father asked; cradling his son against his shoulder, through his glasses it was plain to see Colby’s father was furious.

Both Anoa’i brothers stumbled on their words.

“Well you see -,”

“He took me shells!”

“Your son took -,”

“MY SHELLS.”

“And my bro-,”

“THIEF."

“Doesn’t -,”

“YOU HAVE A BIG NOSE,”

“So yeah.”

Colby’s father blinked, somewhat understanding the scramble of words, then craned his neck to face his teary eyed son, “Is that true Colby?”

Colby huddled against his father, avoiding eye contact as he mumbled, speaking between coughs and sniffs, “I didn’t…know those were, um, his shells.”

“And you hit me first!” Leati pointed out. “You’re a bully and a stealer!”

“Damn,” Matt muttered as he saw how Colby changed, no longer was he the jumping little devil but it looked as if he had shrunk, the guilt was getting to the young boy.

“Colby?” His father asked once again, fingers brushing away the sand from Colby’s hair. “Is that true?”

After a minute of silence, Colby turned his head slightly but it was just enough for Leati catch the sight of teary, red eyes and again, Leati felt the guilt bite into him. 

“H-he was th-throwing sand,” coughs interrupted Colby’s speech, “and I wa-wanted him to st-stop.”

“But Colby, we know that we are not hit others.” Colby’s father said, wiping his son’s tears away before turning his attention to the Anoa’i brothers. “I’m sorry Colby did that.”

Matt placed his hand on his chest, “We’re sorry too, especially Leati, right?” Both Matt and Colby’s father looked down to see Leati who stood behind his brother’s legs, avoiding everyone’s gaze. Perhaps maybe he did overreact Leati thought to himself, sure he was angry but he could of have handle it the way which his brother dubs it, ‘the non wild Samoan way’.

“Leati.” Matt stressed. “You have to say sorry.”

As he sighed, Leati took a foot forward so stand in front of Colby’s father, grey eyes darting up to see those square-rimmed glasses and the teary face. “I’m sorry,” Leati softly said, “For being mean and calling you names, C-Colby.” A few tears escaped Leati’s eyes, the guilt finally hit him and soon enough, there were two crying boys on the beach.

“Oh boy,” Colby’s father said, bouncing Colby up and down, “Don’t cry, everything’s okay.”

Matt picked a crying Leati up, “Hey bro don’t cry, c’mon,” placing Leati against his shoulder, Matt turned around to get the sun out of his brother’s face when, “Don’t cry, don’t cry – oh shit.”

“What’s this?” A gruff voice boomed, echoing in Pensacola’s beach, startling Colby’s father and the boy, but Matt was used to it.

Walking towards them was the Anoa’i brothers’ father, Leati “Sika” Anoa’i, the Wild Samoan. Even on his day off, Sika always wore the crazed look with his unkempt, poufy hair and the permanent look on his face as if he was going off to battle. Following behind was Patricia Anoa’i, the tame, mannered woman and the backbone of the Anoa’i family.

“Matthew,” Sika’s deep voice asked, “What has happened?” Leati instantly scrambled to his mother’s arms, mumbling “tin’a” as she held him tight.

Matt didn’t know what quite to say until – thankfully – Colby’s father cut into the conversation, politely.

“It appears our boys got into a little fight."

“A fight?!” Sika’s eyes widened, his reaction similar to one if someone found out the world was ending, “How did this happen?”

“A misunderstanding,” again Colby’s father cut in.

Sika turned to Matt, “Matthew where were you?”

“Uh,” Matt gulped, god he didn’t think this through, “Err, her name is Mandy.”

If it weren’t for Patricia, Sika’s hand would be wrapped around Matt’s neck and it’d take a thousand men to pry his hands free. Patricia took a step forward with her son, “I’m sorry, Mister?”

“Lopez.”

“Mr. Lopez,” Patricia smiled, her smile brought easiness to the tension, “Our on behalf, we apologize.”

“No worries,” Mr. Lopez smiled, “Everything has been resolved, isn’t that right, Colby?”

Lifting his head from the shoulder, Colby wiped his face clean before facing Leati’s parents, but once recognizing the unforgettable face, Colby’s jaw dropped.

“Sika…” the boy’s eyes widened in awe. “You’re Sika!”

Leati was confused, “How do _you_ know _my_ tam’a?"

“YOU’RE THE WILD SAMOAN!” Colby felt ecstatic, practically jumping up and down, fueled by pure joy.

Leati tugged Matt’s hair, “How does he know tam’a?”

Sika heartily laughed, “I take you’re a wrestling fan.”

Mr. Lopez smiled, “How about that? Colby is a fan.”

“When I grow up,” Colby chirped, “ _I’m_ going to be the next tag team championship!”

Leati was still confused.

Sika chuckled, “To be in a tag team, you need a partner, perhaps your brother?”

Colby shook his head, “I don’t have a brother.”

“Oh.” Sika found that quite awkward but with the turn of his head, Sika found a good opportunity to resolve the early tension, with his large hands, Sika pointed to Leati. “Well, how about my son Leati? He could be your partner, Cody.”

“Colby.” Matt jabbed his father’s arm.

“Colby,” Sika quickly corrected. “You and Leati have both showed your _skills_ today.”

Colby laughed, “But he’s not my brother.”

A chuckle escaped Sika’s mouth, the boy’s honesty humored him, but with a wink, the larger Samoan spoke six words Colby would soon never forget.

“Brotherhood is not defined by blood.”

With those words, Colby looked back at Leati in a new light; here was one half of the Wild Samoans, an idol beyond compare, telling him that Leati and he could have a possible, wrestling career and future together?

But all that Colby had managed to say was, “Cool.”

Patricia stepped into the conversation, “Well I hope everything is resolved.”

Mr. Lopez nodded in agreement, “It seems our little trip to Florida had its surprises?”

“You’re not from Pensacola?” The Anoa’i family was surprised.

“Davenport,” Mr. Lopez answered, settling Colby back on the floor, “Colby and I live in Iowa, but we had managed to get some money to come here for the summer.”

“When do you fly back?” asked Sika.

“Actually in three days, we have to get Colby’s supplies back in Iowa,” Mr. Lopez explained, looking down to Colby who stood by his side, “He’s going to start fourth grade.”

“Fifth.” Leati stated proudly.

Colby stuck out his tongue.

“Don’t you two start…,” Matt groaned.

“You know Mr. Lopez,” Sika stepped forward, “Today this evening there will be a barbeque, why don’t you come along?”

“But Mr. Anoa’i,” Mr. Lopez began.

“Call me Sika, please.”

“Sika,” Mr. Lopez carefully said, “I’m flattered but Colby and I wouldn’t want to be intruding.”

“Who says you two will be intruding?” Sika took Mr. Lopez’s hand in a firm shake. “You’re invited!”

“Will Afa be there?” Colby gleamed.

“No just us.” Sika shrugged. “Though I believe my nephews will be dropped off.”

“Aw man not the twins.” Matt and Leati both groaned, earning a stern shush from their mother.

“Sika, are you sure?” Mr. Lopez asked, trying to ignore Colby tugging on his shorts and pleading for an answer.

“It would be my honor,” Sika laughed, “Plus our sons can…well they can certainly get to know each other a little better when they’re not fighting. So is that a yes, Mr. Lopez? Don’t worry, we Samoans don’t bite.”

Mr. Lopez chuckled as he scooped up Colby, the young boy eagerly bobbing his head. 

“I guess a barbeque can’t hurt.”

~~~~~~ 

“Why is he here?” Leati sat away as far as possible from his mother’s garden where cousins, the twins Johnny and Joshua Fatu, stood along with Colby as they picked up sticks. The aroma of crispy, chicken cooking on the grill filled the air, and honestly it was the only reason Leati stayed. If it weren’t for the food, Leati would have been locked in his room.

“He’s our guest Leati,” Matt answered, tying his sneakers. “And don’t act up, okay? I already got crap from dad.”

Leati pouted, muttering “He still stole my shells.”

Gathered around the round table sat Patricia and Mr. Lopez while Sika turned the chicken, but all three managed to engage in a decent conversation. 

Turning to look on his right, Leati realized Matt had gone back inside, leaving the eight- year old alone on the bench, feet dangling in the air. The loneliness was biting him but Leati wasn’t sure what to do, even if Colby was in his house and looked happy, there was still awkwardness. With eyes glued to his sneakers, Leati didn’t quite see his cousins wave their hands as a notion for him to come over, his thoughts and gaze was broken when he felt a finger tap his thigh.

“Why ya sitting there all alone, Leati?” Leati looked up to see one of the twins smiling right him.

“I don’t feel like it John.”

“I’m Josh.”

“I was close.”

“Not really.”

“Ugh,” Leati sighed. “I don’t feel like it, Josh.” But Josh didn’t move; the stubborn eight-year old wearing his matching vibrant orange t-shirt stood his ground with arms crossed.

“You know I’m not moving until you get off your butt.”

Leati glanced behind Josh to see his cousin and Colby chat as they did what looked to be picking up rocks, the decision to sit here and do nothing or actually stop being nervous and talk was hard for Leati. His mind reflected on what his tam’a said to Colby earlier – _brotherhood is not defined by blood_ – and it just didn’t make sense to the boy. Why did tam’a say that to Colby? Why not him? What did his tam’a even mean when –?

Leati’s reflection was interrupted when Josh suddenly gasped out of sheer horror.

“What?” Leati frantically asked. “Is there something on my face?”

Josh’s hands were pressed against his cheeks in shock. “I can’t believe it."

“Believe what?”

“You haven’t touched your Oka I’a!” Josh dramatically said as he reached over to the bowl of the diced vegetables and fresh fish sitting on the bench next to Leati, scooping it up so it sat in his small palms. “How could you?”

“Are you kiddin’ me??”

“Nope,” Josh clutched the spoon. “Can I have it?”

“Ugh, sure go ahead.”

Josh had seem to forgotten the reason he walked over there because after Leati’s approval, he turned his foot around and made his way back to his cousin and new found friend happily, with his mouth stuffed.

Leati didn’t even bother hesitate, he jumped off his seat and followed his cousin, but as he neared the table where the adults sat, Leati heard something and halted his steps. Hiding behind his mother’s fern plant, Leati couldn’t fight the desire to eavesdrop.

“Colby is adopted?” Patricia whispered. “But you two look so much alike.”

“He’s the son of my ex-girlfriend, his mother and well, frankly the both us don’t know who his father is, the only information we were given is that he’s Armenian, as if that helps.” Mr. Lopez sipped the coffee Patricia was so lovely to provide. “His mother, nice woman but she wasn’t ready to be a mother so I took him under my wing.”

Leati stood paralyzed by the information, it felt wrong to be eavesdropping on such pivotal, private information but the burning curiosity urged Leati to listen further.

“Does Colby know?”

Mr. Lopez nodded, “I couldn’t keep it a secret, but he takes it well occasionally sometimes it’s not best to bring it up, he’s quite sensitive about the topic.”

Patricia nodded her head in agreement, both adults quietly sipping their warm coffee.

While silence plagued the table, the anxiousness to confront Colby seeped its way back into Leati’s stomach. This new information about someone he had just met struck Leati, he felt as if he wasn’t supposed to know this information. Taking small steps forward, Sika noticed him.

“Leati!”

“What?” Leati jumped.

“I haven’t seen you play with the boys, go on ahead,” Sika pointed to the group he was referring to with his spatula, “Be nice.”

Respecting the words of his tam’a, Leati took small steps on the stone path, one, two, three, four he counted in his head and continued until he reached the gate of the garden.

“Doesn’t uso mean unidentified submerged object?”

“What?” The twins said in unison.

“It’s like an UFO but underwater.”

“Bro,” Josh or Jon said, Colby couldn’t tell, “Uso means brother.”

“Because we brothers,” Josh (probably) said, pointing to his twin, “Brothas from the same momma.”

“And papa!” Jon added.

“Ain’t that right, Leati?” Josh said, acknowledging Leati’s existence.

To everyone’s surprise, Colby wasn’t as stiff anymore around Leati. “That’s a cool name, really.”

“My name?” Leati pointed to his himself. “It’s not cool.”

“Are you kidding?” Colby smiled. “It sure beats Colby.”

A chuckle escaped both the young boy’s lips; it was their first laugh together.

“But sometimes my tam’a calls me Joe.”

“What’s a tam’a?” Colby sat down on an adjacent rock, fascinated by the Samoan language, he must of learned ten new words that day.

“It means father.” Leati smiled, pointing to Sika, “And tin’a is mom.”

Leati immediately regretted bring up his last sentence, he could see how Colby’s smile dropped the moment a mother was mentioned, it hit Leati on how tough it must be for Colby not having a mother, Leati wouldn’t know what to do if he didn’t have his tin’a.

Quickly, Leati changed subjects. “Sometimes I’m called Joe, and Colby sounds way cooler.”

“Joe’s a cool name, I like it.” Colby said. “But I hate my name; it doesn’t sound awesome like Sika or Afa!”

“Well what’s an awesome name?”

“Oh I dunno,” Colby laughed. “Something like Ryu or Guile from Street Fighter!”

“Street Fighter fan!” Josh and John proclaimed high-fiving Colby instantly.

“Street Fighter rules,” Colby sighed, playing with his fingers, “I have all the games and action figures, even the G.I. Joe ones too!”

“I have some action figures too!” Josh said but John hit his brother behind his head, “Yeah but you left that back home, fool!”

“Don’t hit me!”

“I can hit you!”

“Guys!” Leati pulled the twins apart from killing each other. “I have some G.I. Joe figures in my room.”

That was enough for the Fatu Twins.

“Beat you there!” Josh shouted, running into the house with Josh following behind.

“Don’t go in my room!” Leati screamed chasing the twins as a confused Colby followed.

Storming into the house, the twins raced upstairs, barging into Leati’s room and swiftly locking the door, the twins giggling inside as Leati banged on the door, demanding entry.

“Guys that’s not cool!” Leati shoved his body against the door but to no avail, until he turned his head. “C’mon, Colby help me.”

“To break down your door?”

“Colby!”

“Okay fine!”

Colby and Leati took a few steps, waiting for Leati’s cue.

“One…”

“Are you sure?”

“Two…”

“I better not get in trouble.”

“Three!”

Both boys ran into the door, trying to bust it open, earning a scream from the twins. After no luck, the first one, the two boys continued about a four more times already, as they worked as a team, and on the fifth time, the Fatu twins decided to open the door. Leati and Colby both flew into the room, tumbling onto the ground with bodies conjoined, the twin’s laughter echoing in the room. Colby’s face landed in the crane of Leati’s neck, both boys dazed and dizzy from their fall. However, as Colby lifted his head, his brown eyes roaming around Leati’s decorated room, Colby whispered in awe, “This is awesome.”

The twins were quick to pick the speechless boy off their cousin, “Hey Leati you alive?”

Leati swatted away the four hands, “I’m fine, just get off me.”

Josh and John pulled their cousin to his feet, all except Colby whose eyes were glued to Leati’s decorated wall, posters of Hulk Hogan, the Wild Samoans, Jimmy Snuka, Randy Savage, Rocky Johnson, Ultimate Warrior, and this one particular post card nailed to the wall, with the name _Vince McMahon_ written on it in perfect script.

“Whoa.” Colby whispered. “Mr. McMahon.”

To Leati, these posters served as souvenirs to the matches he had attended with his tam’a and uncle but to Colby, who never had the opportunity to go see a match in the WWF, these posters served enough for him, fueling his desire to one day be on these posters in some young kind’s room someday.

“You like them?” Leati asked breaking the silence, he was the only one concerned for Colby as the twins scrambled to the Leati’s box of action figures.

Colby didn’t look back. “You met all these guys?"

“Only Rocky,” Leati answered honestly, “And Mr. McMahon.” It was no big deal for Leati, but Colby heard it as if this boy met God.

“How’s he like?”

“Who?”

“Mr. McMahon?”

“Oh I don’t remember,” Sitting himself on his bed above his cousins playing, Leati couldn’t remember Mr. McMahon perfectly, “I was very young but I remember he was very tall.”  

Once finished with his enchantment with the posters, Colby returned his attention back to Leati, “How’s it like?”

“How’s what like?”

“Having a wrestler for a dad?” Colby gleamed. “I bet it must be awesome, getting to meet all these guys and being the son of a Wild Samoan, am I right?”

Colby was all smiles, but he was the only one in the room. Even the twins were quiet. 

Noticing it immediately, Colby looked around, “Did I say something wrong?” but as he turned around, he finally saw the cause of tension.

Matt stood against the door in casual clothing, his eyes locked on the four boys in the room until they darted to Colby, and he spoke, answering Colby’s question. “It’s a great life, you know having your dad be absent your entire childhood,” Matt spoke with spite to everyone’s shock, even Leati didn’t know what was the cause of his brother’s sudden anger, “Missing birthdays, school plays, helping with your homework, yeah who needs that right?” Colby looked as if he was going to cry, he didn’t mean for this to happen.

But Matt wasn’t finished, “How many birthdays has dad miss for you, huh Leati?”

Leati was aware of the rockiness between Matt and their tam’a, there was love there but Matt hated having the sudden responsibly of growing up too fast, after all he had to be there for Leati. But Leati wasn’t going to agree on his brother’s spiteful words.

“Colby,” Leati said, jumping off the bed and grabbing the trembling hand, leading them both out the room, “Come with me.” Leati avoided eye contact with everyone as he descended the stairs to his bathroom, gently pushing Colby in through the open door before he entered and locked the door.

Turning on the light, Leati could see Colby’s red tear-stained cheeks more clearly.

“Don’t cry,” Leati assured, wiping Colby’s tears with his sleeves, “Matt was just mad about somethin’, he’s a nice guy really.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” Colby sobbed, rubbing his eyes, “I just thought it must be so cool.”

“It is cool!” Leati laughed, “Sometimes I do miss my tam’a, but he always comes back.”

“Unless yours comes back.” Colby softly muttered, and although Leati still heard it, he said not a word.

“Look Colby,” the sink was turned on, cold water rushing out and landing in Leati’s scooped hand. “I know you wanna be a wrestler right?”

“Mm-hmm”

“Well let’s talk about that.” Leati smiled as he dabbed his tiny wet palm on Colby’s burning cheek. “What would be your wrestler name, huh?”

“A name something cooler than Colby, that’s for sure.” The younger boy laughed. “Or like a one name thing like Bloodheart or Sixx!”

“Sounds pretty awesome.” Leati dried his hands on the towel before sitting down on the edge of the bathtub.

“What about you?” Colby sat on the toilet lid. “What would be your name?”

“Well in history we were learning about the Roman Empire,” Leati grinned, “So I wanna go as the Gladiator!”

“So would you wear the helmet and have a spear, or something?”

“Maybe, what about you?"

“Oh something like G.I. Joe,” Leati could notice Colby was no longer red cheek, no more tears, Leati hated when Colby was sad, he preferred when the younger boy was talking and smiling. “Like SWAT gear with all the black!”

“We could be a team y’know,” Leati chirped, ‘That’s what tam’a said.”

“We should totally be a team, you’re really good at spearing, and like we broke down a door!”

Leati opened his mouth, but then closed it; he didn’t want to rain on Colby’s parade.

“Matt says I got a pretty solid punch.”

“Dad says I like jumping on things, but that’s never helpful.”

“You don’t know that,” Leati had the mental image of someone’s face stomped onto the ground, “That sounds painful.”

Colby titled his head, “You got a point.”

“Thanks Colby.” Leati flashed a smile.

“Your welcome, Joe!”

Leati blinked. “Joe?”

“Yeah,” Colby nodded, “I like Joe better.”

“But you said you liked Leati.”

“I do!” Colby defended his word. “But I don’t know Joe fits you better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, but like didn’t you say Leati was your dad’s name?”

Leati was confused by where Colby was going by the sudden request of a name change.

“Yeah.”

“So you can have your own name! You can be Joe the Samoan!”

“Joe the Samoan?” Leati grinned, “I like the sound of that, I like that a lot.”

“What about me, huh?” Colby laughed, “Give me a ring name!”

“Oh I think I got one,” Leati was about to speak when the sudden knock of the door startled the two boys.

“Colby? Colby are you in there?” Mr. Lopez called out, knuckles hitting on the door.

“I’m here, Dad!” Colby said casually, “I’m with Joe!”

“Joe?”

“Me!” Leati answered.

“Oh, well can you two open the door? Colby and I have to get going.”

The smile and laughs on the boy’s face soon dropped, Colby had to leave?

“What?” Colby was in disbelief, just in the midst of connecting with Leati, he had to go. “But why?”

“We have to pack, we go back home in three days, remember?"

“But we haven’t eaten yet!” Leati cried, hoping it will delay the boys some time but Mr. Lopez delivered more bad news, “We were calling for you but we just assumed you guys weren’t hungry.”

The sudden sound of sniffing caused Leati to shift around instantly, he didn’t want Colby to cry anymore.

“I don’t wanna go,” sobbed Colby.

Mr. Lopez heard the pain in Colby’s voice, he didn’t want to make him upset, “10 minutes, then we have to go, okay?”

10 minutes wasn’t enough but it was they had. “Okay.”

“I’ll be back,” Mr. Lopez whispered before leaving the boys alone.

“Don’t cry, Colby, please don’t cry,” Leati whispered, “I don’t like it when you cry.”

Hearing those words, Colby took a huge sniff in hopes to conceal his tears. Rubbing his face furiously, Colby forced a halt to his crying.

Leati cheered him, “There ya go.”

“Joe, I’m sorry for hitting you.” Colby said; that tiny moment still bugged him.

“Sorry for calling your nose big.” Leati said, remembering his insult, but Colby laughed, “It’s okay, it is big haha.”

“I wanna see you again, you’re a cool friend.” Leati said with pure honesty, he felt a connection with Colby, a connection he didn’t want to lose.

“Maybe I can convince my dad to make us come back here next summer.” Colby thought hard on it, “Or you can come to Iowa! I can tell you my address!”

“I don’t I think I can go to Iowa,” Leati frowned, but he wasn’t giving up. “But I can call you!”

“Yeah!” Colby beamed. “We can talk on the phone, and talk about wrestling, G.I. Joe, Street Fighter, and stuff like that!”

“So is this goodbye?” Leati muttered, realizing their time was almost up, but Colby frantically shook his head.

“No, this is not a goodbye.” Colby stated. “I _hate_ goodbyes.”

“Why?”

“Because saying goodbye sometimes means never coming back,” Colby stared at the tile floor, “So I never say goodbye, unless I really, really mean it.”

“And this isn’t going to be our goodbye.” Leati understood Colby’s words.

“Right,” Colby jumped off the toilet seat so that he stood in front of Leati, “I always say ‘see you later’ to my dad and friends, but I want ours to be different. How about, I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Leati repeated, “But I’m not going to see you tomorrow.”

“Maybe not,” Colby frowned, but a smile crept on his lips afterwards “But we can always make it seem as if we’re not far away, y’know?”

Leati wished he had done this with his father on those nights he’d receive a call so late in the night, Leati hated the distance but with Colby’s phrase, he had a feeling the distance between them wouldn’t be so harsh.

Looking up to face Colby’s smiling face, Leati spoke, “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow,” Colby repeated before surprisingly embracing Leati in a tight hug, “I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy.”

Leati rested his chin on Colby’s shoulder, the warm hug felt right, maybe this is what his father meant earlier.

However the lovely moment was ruined when Mr. Lopez returned, “Colby?” 

“I’ll be out, dad!” Colby hugged before letting go of Leati with a smile. “I guess I have to go.”

Leati frowned, “I guess so,” he said as he twisted the knob open so the boys faced Mr. Lopez all ready to leave, behind him was an open door where Sika stood.

“What were you boys doing in there, anyway?”

“Talking.” Both boys said casually as they walked towards the door until Colby stopped abruptly, “I need to give you my house number!”

“Here’s a paper and pen,” Leati said, sliding the supplies off the desk adjacent to them, Colby grasped them and furiously wrote ten numbers in an exact order on the paper. “There!”

“You two are going to chat on the phone?” Mr. Lopez y asked, “Earlier you two almost tried to kill each other.”

“Yeah but that was before we found out that we’re both awesome.” Colby stated.

“Oh.”

Approaching the door, Mr. Lopez shook Sika’s hand, “Thank you Sika for this wonderful evening.”

“It was my pleasure,” Sika placed his hand on his heart, “And it seems our sons have becomes friends.”

Sika could see the chemistry between his son and Colby, it wasn’t hard to miss, and perhaps he was the only one who saw it.

Walking towards the car, Mr. Lopez noticed his son was falling behind, “C’mon, Colby we don’t want to be late.”

Colby was on the third step, his back face to Leati but before he took the fourth step, Colby swung around and embraced Leati one last time, whispering so that only he could hear, “You’re my only friend, Joe, and I’ll miss you but I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Leati assured, patting Colby’s back before letting go, the younger boy jumping down the stairs towards the car, and once inside, Colby rolled down his windows to give the Anoa’i family a final wave before the car drove out of their sight.

Out of Leati’s sight. 

Only Sika and Leati stood in the doorway, not quite what sure to do. Emptiness filled inside Leati, already he began to miss Colby but the little voice in his head echoed, “I’ll see you tomorrow, I’ll see you tomorrow, I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Sika looked down towards his son and wondered, was this how his sons’ faces were like when he was gone? Sika would have thought into that further when Leati tugged his shorts.

“Tam’a?”

“Yes son?”

Leati’s gaze was still locked on the street Sika noticed.

“Can I ask you something?

Sika was quite curious in what his son had to say.

“Of course.”

“Can you start calling me Joe the Samoan?”

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2, the boys might meet again and Joe will learn more about Colby.  
> feedback would be much appreciated thanks :3  
> message me on my tumblr southernviolenceambrose


End file.
